


That Damn Smile

by thephantomshipper



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomshipper/pseuds/thephantomshipper
Summary: She comes back every time with that damn goofy smile. I don't know why I love it so much, when the door opens and she breezes in without a care. A new scar here or coated in blood she still smiles and hands me the damn vault suits. - Sarah WeintraubSarah loves her Courier. What she doesn't know is her Courier loves her too.
Relationships: Female Courier/Sarah Weintraub
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	That Damn Smile

_She comes back every time with that damn goofy smile. I don't know why I love it so much, when the door opens and she breezes in without a care. A new scar here or coated in blood she still smiles and hands me the damn vault suits._

_There's no one I look forward to seeing more than her and I wish I could just follow her out there. I know she would keep me safe. Honey blonde hair gleaming in the sun, green eyes reflecting the light like jewels. I wish I could see it, I wish I could see her the way the world does."_

Sarah Weintraub slammed the return key on the terminal and sighed, saving her diary entry. The courier had come that day and lit up her tiny world as she always did with just a smile. Sarah didn't even care about the vault suits anymore, she had plenty to sell now but she kept up the pretence just so she would visit again. 

Sarah day dreamed the weeks away, wishfully thinking of green eyes and soft lips before the Courier appeared once again. The words were out before she could even think. "Hey stranger! Where have you been, uh? I missed you."

She flushed at her own honest sincerity and the Courier tilted her head studying the hotel owner. Sarah wished the floor would open and swallow her up as the silence between them grew thick with something Sarah couldn't explain. 

The Courier broke the silence, "Well hello to you too beautiful. I cleared the fiends outta vault three, I got everything I could carry and came right on back."

_Beautiful?_

The young blonde crashed her pack onto the counter top of the hotels gift shop and pulled out twelve suits. Sarah looked at the now empty pack and noted the Courier didn't have anything else on her. 

"Your pack's kinda empty there. I'll get you kitted back out as well as your finders fee. Show how grateful I am to you for doing all this." Sarah mumbled. 

She busied herself pulling out cans of purified water along with preserved pre war food. She laid the rations on the countertop. "It's not much but it's all I got." 

The Courier smiled that damn smile and Sarah melted a little inside, the tips of her ears flushing scarlet as she watched the Courier pack away the reward. "Thanks Sarah, I'm uh, actually looking for a room tonight. You have running water right?" 

Sarah nodded vigorously, "Yeah, it runs hot too. I have the perfect room with its own bathroom so you can have some privacy."

"How much?" 

Sarah laughed, "For you, no charge."

The diner was packed with gamblers and travellers alike and the buzz was deafening. As soon as Sarah's eyes fell into the Courier in the back corner it was almost as if there was no one else in the room. The background quietened and all Sarah could focus on was the lone Courier. 

Her palms started to sweat as she crossed the room to the small two seater table. The courier had showered, her honey blonde hair framed her face, still damp but holding its soft waves. The dried blood that was previously flecked over her soft features replaced with a light smattering of freckles. 

"Mind if I sit here?" Sarah asked and the courier kicked the other chair out in response. She sat and studied the woman in front of her. "Y'know you've done so much for me and I don't even think I've ever asked you your name."

The courier pushed away her tray, done with her meal. "It's Six."

Sarah looked at her incredulously, "Six? Not buying it."

"I don't remember my name, so it's just Six." Six said with a hint of sadness. 

"Well then Six, what happened?"

The courier wrinkled her nose adorably and Sarah was visibly distracted. "Got shot in the head. Doc Mitchell out in Good springs patched me up."

"Mole butt? Damn he must have done a good job. You can't even see a scar!"

Six smiled that damn smile, "Mole butt?" 

"Ah, well. Y'know he has a mole on his butt. Everyone knows everything about everyone when you live in a vault and we were dumb kids. Thought it was the funniest thing in the world. You see Mitch again you tell him I said hey." Sarah cringed and her face flushed. 

"I will. So what's your deal Sarah? Why's a pretty girl like you locked in a vault alone?"

_She called me pretty!_

Sarah's ears betrayed her as they flushed scarlett, "I don't wanna go outside, well that's a lie. I think about outside all the time but I guess I'm just scared. I lived my whole life here and it's all I've ever known." Six reached over unthinking and placed her hand atop Sarah's to comfort her. Sarah let out a deep sigh," I'm happy though, I think anyway."

Six nodded, her hand still resting on Sarah's. She brushed her thumb along the smooth skin and a crackle of electricity passed between them. 

"You're cute y'know."

Sarah's heart started racing in her chest, "T-thanks, uh, you too."

_She thinks I'm cute! Does she… like me?_

Sarah was trying to process everything when the Courier leaned over the table slightly smiling that damn goofy smile. Sarah bit her lip, unable to speak at the close proximity between them. She could smell the lavender soap she stocked the bathrooms with radiating off the tanned Courier in front of her and it made it even more difficult to formulate anything to say. 

"Take a walk with me?" Six asked as she stood, her hand extended. Sarah nodded dumbly and grasped her outstretched hand. 

They walked through the halls and spoke about the outside. Six told Sarah about the ongoing war between the NCR and the Legion, told her about waking up in Goodsprings and not knowing who she was and told her of her journeys everywhere. 

Sarah couldn't get enough and listened to her enraptured. She still had her fingers laced through the Couriers as they walked circles around the vault, every so often they would touch gently, bumping hips as they turned corners or Six would say something funny and Sarah would reach her free hand across to stroke the Couriers forearm. 

Their closeness and familiarity kindling the growing spark between them. 

They came to a halt outside the Couriers room and untangled their fingers. They stood for a moment, neither willing to say goodnight even though it was late. 

Sarah leaned against the door of Six's room. "I guess this is goodnight then?" 

“Does it have to be?" Six asked as she stepped in closer, placing a flat palm against the door by Sarah's head. 

"Just shut up and kiss me." Sarah sighed and Six did just that. 

It was everything Sarah wanted and more as soft lips connected with her own, she memorised the feeling. Six placed her free hand on Sarah's hip and pulled her in tightly. Shivers ran up and down Sarah's spine at the feeling of another body so tight against her own. 

Six found the door release and slammed her palm onto it, walking Sarah backwards through the open door, never breaking the kiss. She repeated the motion on the other side, closing the door to the rest of the vault and offering privacy. 

Sarah was already ready and she tugged six toward the bed, hastily unbuckling the belt around her waist and releasing the button on her fatigues. Six kicked them off with her boots, leaving her in her white tank and underwear. She broke away briefly to look at the skin on display. Her eyes travelled over toned legs peppered with scars, over faded black underwear and settling upon swollen lips, perfectly kissable swollen lips. 

Six grabbed the zipper of the vault suit, emerald green eyes boring into neon blue. Sarah shivered as her warm skin met the cold air. She shrugged the blue leather off her slender frame and grasped at Six's tank top, pulling it over her head. They both stood bare save their underwear. 

Sarah brushed her lips against Six's as Six began to walk her backward toward the bed. She lay her down gently and nipped her way along the hoteliers neck. 

"I'm glad this happened now, I'm running out of Vaults to scavenge." The courier whispered into her ear as she gently took the lobe and nipped. 

Sarah moaned low and long, "I've been waiting for this for so long." She gasped as Six placed a warm palm on her breast, still nipping at her neck. She guided her hand into Six's soft blonde hair and pulled her lips hungrily to her own. 

Sarah dragged her nails down the Couriers back and Six arched under the touch. A hand slid down Sarah's soft stomach and stopped over the thin grey cotton. 

A firm press and Sarah gasped as soft fingers found the apex of her pleasure. She moaned softly into her lovers ear, "I want you."

Six looked up, her gold flecked green eyes filled with lust and she smiled that damn goofy smile and Sarah nearly lost it as she climbed her way down Sarah's gorgeously soft body. 

She hooked her fingers into Sarah's underpants and slid them over her petit thighs, trailing gentle kisses down each thigh till she reached the neat thatch of blonde curls. 

With one long swipe of Six's tongue Sarah was in heaven. The woman between her thighs that she had dreamt of for so long, doing the very thing she had dreamt of for so long was sheer bliss. 

Six circled her clit with the tip of her tongue and before she knew it, Sarah crashed over the invisible barrier of her orgasm with the force of a wrecking ball. 

Sarah looked down at the Courier, her Courier, smiling that damn goofy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the best things about NV is how damn adorable that mad agoraphobe is. Like I cannot stop going back to vault 21 with those damn vault suits because she is too cute! 
> 
> As always, love ya and ya welcome for ya slight porn.
> 
> Till next time,   
> TPS x


End file.
